Villainous Scheming
Villainous Scheming is the opposite of Longing and Dreaming. It is a feature of the schemes of the plans is of every villain. When the villain wants to achieve the goal of this endeavor to treacherous scheming. There are many ways of scheming plans: *Creating an invention or experiment for evil purposes. *Explaining plan(s). *Singing scheming song (for example: Be Prepared, This Day Aria, Ruber's Song). *Lurking in hiding. *Seeking vengeace on someone. *Manipulate hero(es). Quotes Gallery Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg|'Sunset Shimmer' scheming plan to get the power of the Twilight's crown. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|'Scar' scheming plan to kill Mufasa and Simba to become King of Prideland. Clemson scheming plan.png|'Clemson' seeking to get rid of Julien and become king. Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1704.jpg|'Shere Khan' seeking vengeance on Mowgli. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1663.jpg|'Ratigan' scheming plan to overthrow Queen Mousetoria to become king. Roodaka scheming plan.png|'Roodaka' plotting plan using Toa's power to releasing Teridax from seal and also get rid of Sidorak to become ruler of Visorak. All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|'Carface's' scheming to kill Charlie Azog ordering his orcs to continue the chase of Thorin and Company.png|'Azog' ordering his orcs to continue the Chase of Thorin and Company Drake scheming plan.png|'Drake' plotting get rid of Hubie and make Maria his mate. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1408.jpg|'Yzma' plotting plan to get rid of Kuzco to become Empress. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|'Ruber' began his scheming plan to take over Camelot. CosmoCon44.png|'Denzel Crocker' plotting plan to catch Timmy's Fairies. Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00097.jpg|'Biskit Twins' scheming plan to humiliate Blythe. Li'l Gideon plotting.png|'Lil' Gideon' hatches a scheming plan of his own. Diamond Tiara 'Get under their wings' S4E05.png|'Diamond Tiara' scheming to sabotage Cutie Mark Crusaders' routine. Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg|'Plankton' scheming to get rid of Mr. Krabs. Nigel´s evil plan.png|'Nigel' explains his plan to kill Blu by poisonous dart. Dr Blowhole scheming a plan.png|'Dr. Blowhole' explains the plan to revenge on penguins. Thrax explains his plan.gif|'Thrax' explains his plan to kill Frank in 2 days. Robinhood551.jpg|'Prince John' seeking vengeance on Robin Hood. cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3770.jpg|'Darla Dimple' seeking revenge on Danny and all the animals. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1197.jpg|'Hades' plotting to get rid of Hercules in order to freely dispose of Zeus and take over Olympus and conquer the universe. 849-1-14.jpg|'Mojo Jojo' explains the plan to destroy Powerpuff Girls. Tirek manipulate Discord.png|'Tirek' plotting to stealing Magic of Equestria by manipulate Discord. Jenner_Plotting.png|'Jenner' plotting to kill Nicodemus. Happy Chapman revealing_his_true_colors.jpg|'Happy Chapman' longing for a dog to star on his show so that he can overshadow his more successful News Anchor brother Walter. Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png|'Starlight Glimmer' scheming steal Mane 6 cutie makrs and make them one of her subjects. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|'Clayton' revealing his sinister plan to Tarzan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Who_is_the_Sharkslayer.jpg|'Don Lino' vowing to find out who the Sharkslayer is and avenge his son Frankie's death. Cliff Vandercave plotting_to_frame_Fred_for_embezzlement.jpg|'Cliff Vandercave' plotting to frame Fred Flintstone for embezzlement. Lightning_plotting.jpg|'Lil' Lightning' scheming to step out of Thunderbolt's shadow by taking his place on the show. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg|'Captain Gutt' seeking vengeance on Manny. Coco LaBouche smirking wickedly.jpg|'Coco LaBouche' scheming to marry Chaz Finster to be promoted as Head of the Reptar Company. Brad Uppercrust III plotting to cheet in the Xgames finals.jpg|'Brad Uppercrust III' scheming to cheat in the X-Games Finals. Ursula scheming to overthrow Triton.jpg|'Ursula' scheming to overthrow King Triton. Rasputin_scheming_plan_kill_Anastasia.png|'Rasputin' scheming to kill Anastasia. Shen planning to take over China.jpg|'Shen' scheming to take over China Mrs. Tweedy deciding to buy a chicken pie machine to increase profits.jpg|'Mrs. Tweedy' deciding to order a chicken pie machine to increase profits." Soto ordering Diego to bring him the baby when the pack attacks the tribe.jpg|'Soto' ordering Diego to bring him the baby when the pack attacks the tribe. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events